Ohtohj Adventures
by Silvain Star
Summary: ash, misty and brock travel to a new region, meet new pokemon, and stuff like that. may contain aaml.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or most characters in this story. I do own Kimi, Kira, Kuno, and Karo (the Ohtohj elite four: they're quadruplets), and most of the Ohtohj region Pokemon. And if you want to claim you came up with Suicuno first, fine, just don't sue me unless you have a copyright on it (which I'm sure you don't, so don't bother).

A/N: I don't know how long I've been planning this whole region, but it started about 4-5 years ago, when I was quite young. I tried to fix it, but I got a little stuck on the Pokedex. It's finally ready, and I will send anyone who wants it a copy of the pokedex via email. If you want a map, see a Kanto map, then figure it out. The cities are: in Pallett's spot-ebony town, in viridian's place-pearl city, pewter's correspondent-copper town, cerulean city is matched up with-teal city, saffron-bronze village, lavender-hazel town, celadon- burgundy town, vermilion-scarlet city, fuchsia- magenta city, and, last but not least, cinnabar- aqua town. Other important locations: Black Mt. (between Ebony & Pearl), Pearl Forest (between Pearl & Copper), Mt. Darkness (between Copper & Teal), Frozen Tunnel (between Teal & Hazel), Falls Isle (where Seafoam Islands would be on a Kanto map), and Victory Road (I would hope you know where that is), and, of course, the Ohtohj League (again, I would hope you know where that is, seeing as it's just like in Kanto for both victory road and the Ohtohj league). Okay, now that that's over with… ON WITH THE FIC!

Ohtohj League:

Ohtohj Adventures

Chapter 1

Sleeping

Ash ran and ran, but the boat just seemed to get farther away. He threw his Swellow's Pokeball, and told it to catch up to the boat. Suddenly, his mom's face appeared in front of him, telling him to get up. Ash awoke with a start, saw his mom shaking him awake, and moaned. He sat up, saw his new alarm clock broken on the floor, and groaned.

"Am I late again?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie, you are. Your friends have been downstairs waiting for about 15 minutes," Delia said.

"Oh, no!" Ash said. He began rushing around his room, getting dressed, getting his Pokemon, etc. and, as he ran toward the stairs, he tripped over a sleeping Pikachu, tumbled down the stairs, knocked down Misty, who had been coming to his room to find out what the problem was, and landed at the bottom of the stairs… on top of Misty.

"ASH!" Misty yelled, blushing. "Get off!"

Ash stood up, blushing bright red, even more so than Misty.

"S-sorry, Mist. I kinda tripped," he said, rubbing the back of his head while watching his shoes.

"Ash Ketchum, you are absolutely ridiculous. From now on, please watch where you're going," Misty said, still blushing a little. She grabbed his sleeve and began dragging him to the door. "Now, LET'S GO!"

"Wait, where's Pikachu?" Ash said. As if in response to his question, Pikachu slid down the banister and landed on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika! (here!)" Pikachu said.

"Ok, good, everyone's here. NOW we can go," Ash said. Misty began to drag him to the door again. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"Well, hurry up. We're already late!" Misty said.

"Calm down! I'm going!" Ash said, annoyed.

"Well, if you hadn't overslept, we'd be on the boat already!" Misty yelled.

"Okay! Break it up, you guys! We aren't starting off our new journey with an argument!" Brock said.

"Fine!" Misty said.

"Fine!" Ash replied. "You know, Misty, you can be a real pain in the rear sometimes. It gets on my nerves."

"Why should I care?" Misty whispered. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "Just because…" She ran out the door and sat on the swings on the porch (a/n: do they have that? Oh, well.). "Just because… because I love you ash, why should I care? Why does it matter that you don't even like me, let alone feel the same way?" She broke into full tears.

Meanwhile, Brock was yelling at Ash for making Misty cry.

"Ash, you idiot! Did you see her face! You really upset her! This is the first time as far as I can remember that she's CRIED over one of your fights! Go apologize! Now!" Brock yelled.

"Whoa, man! What's the big deal?" Ash said.

"Ash, she was CRYING! What do you mean 'what's the big deal'!" Brock yelled again.

"S-she was?" Ash said. Brock nodded. "Uh-oh. I think I messed up big time. I'll be right back." Ash walked outside. He sat on the swing next to Misty. "You ok?" he said nervously.

"As if you care," Misty said, turning away.

"Misty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I really do care. I was mad and said something stupid that I didn't mean," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash," She wiped away her tears and stood up. "Now, can we go? Please?"

Ash laughed a little because of the comment. "Of course we can, Misty," he said.

"Thank you," Misty sighed.

A/N: Well, that's chapter one! I hope you like it!


End file.
